User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 9 Summary
EPISODE 9: XCX World: The Unreleased Musical After Yen's Elimination, the queens all re-enter the Werkroom and discover Yen's Mirror Message. It reads, "忠于自己，爱自己，活在最充分的每一刻!(Stay true to yourself, love yourself and live every moment to the fullest!). Sophie wipes down the mirror and all the girls head on over to the lounge to de drag and relax. Sophie expresses her relief to still be here and wishes Yen all the best. She also mentions that after the lipsync she feels charged up again and ready to bring it in the next challenge. Charli says that Yen didn't really shine that much during her time here but she did have some good moments. Afterwards, everyone congratulates Keisha and Leo on their double win. Leo seems ecstatic to not only win a challenge but to win the iconic Snatch Game. Keisha says that she is proud of herself and it was about damn time she finally won a challenge. Taneesha says in confessionals that she thought she should have won and not Leo because Leo's impersonation of Maya Angelou wasn't as good as Keisha's. Daisy asks everyone who hasn't won a challenge yet. Herself and Taneesha respond. Daisy says that she is a little frustrated that she hasn't won a challenge yet but will continue to try her best. Taneesha says that she has lost all motivation to keep going and is considering going home. All the girls seem a little shocked by what Taneesha said and they all encourage her to keep going because it's now Top 7.' The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which will be Slap Out of It. All the queens take their turns insulting and reading Jake the haus. Sophie, Leo, Charli dig the deepest with the insults. In the end, Charli is declared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces the girls to their next Main Challenge which will be to wow the judges and annoy Charli XCX in a live singing, dance number inspired by Charli's infamous unreleased album "XCX World". All the girls are gagged. Some are excited while some are nervous. Afterwards, Jake says that because Charli won the Mini Challenge, she gets to pick what track from XCX World she wants to sing and then assign the others. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the queens begin. In the Werkroom, all the girls gather around so Charli can assign the tracks. She chooses "5 In The Morning" for herself. She assigns Daisy "Queen Lizzy", Keisha "Bounce", Leo "Good Girls, Shooketh "Die 4", Sophie "Come To My Party" and Taneesha "Taxi". Afterwards, all the girls head over to the Mainstage to rehearse and work on their vocals. Sophie seems a little nervous and overwhelmed during rehearsals because she has alot to redeem herself for after last weeks flop and because she is known for her singing abilities. She eventually overcomes her nerves and does really well. Daisy struggles a little too in the beginning but she really begins to deliver once she has the hang of it. Shooketh and Charli struggle the most in that they both have crunchy vocals and don't vibe well with the song. Taneesha and Leo struggle too. Taneesha can sing but she isn't feeling like she's motivated enough to do it. Back in the Werkroom, all the queens are painting and beating their mugs for the Mainstage. Shooketh says she is feeling a little nervous for this challenge but is so determined to give it everything she's got. Charli comes off a little condescending when she says she is probably going to win this challenge too. Leo rolls her eyes and says "Like last week?" All the other girls laugh and go "OOOOH". Charli snaps back and says "Girl, I don't care if the judges didn't like my snatch, I thought I killed it". On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Charli XCX (again). The lights are dimmed, and the musical starts. ''Sophie opens up the number and immediately the judges catch onto her vibes. She's got a very energitic attitude and seems really happy like the song. Her vocals are stunning and overall she slays. Next Up, Leo. During her part, she seems like she is trying very hard to connect to the song but doesn't. She doesn't give flirty, girly energy like the song. Her vocals are also crunchy. Up next, Keisha. She comes out bouncing and bopping all over the place and really setting a fut vibe for the number. She pulls out some cool moves during the drop. However, her vocals are a little off but she makes up for it in her performance. Up next, Shooketh. During her performance, she seems nervous at the start but builds up the confidence throughtout and gives a very emotional and powerful performance that leaves the judges gagged. Up next, Taneesha. She starts out very strong and gives off emotion and vibes that fit well with the song but as the song goes on, she just flops and confuses the judges. Up next, Daisy. At the start of her number, she really impresses and really eats up the song and performance and keeps it consistent throughout. At the end of the song, she drops into a split. Lastly, Charli. She gives some stunning and sexy face and moves but her vocals are quite off and really doesn't deliver good and flowy vibes. After the Muscial, Jake announces that from this moment forward no one is Safe and to make every moment count. Afterwards, critiques begin. Charli is told that the judges were expecting alot from her because she has been killing it up until last week and were ready for her redemption but she didn't deliver and because she was last to present which is a big role, it made it even worse. They also read her cruchy vocals. Daisy is told that she was just stunning to watch and listen to and overall was one of the best and delivered really well all throughout. Keisha is told that she was alot of fun and really give a fun and amazingly energy filled performance. However, they tell her, her vocals were a little off but she made up for it in her performance. Leo is told that after last weeks success, they were expecting alot and were actually excited to see her do this challenge. But she really flopped and it was quite saddening to see her do really bad because she's been doing so well for a returning queen. Shooketh is told that the start of her performance was a little off and they could see her nerves but she made up for it and finished with a great performance in the end. Sophie is told that opening the number is a big task and she really slayed and set the tone for what the others should be doing. She is praised for her amazing vocals and overall confidence. Lastly, Taneesha is told that she started out strong but faded away as the song went on and really didn't give a solid performance. After critiques, the queens all head backstage into Untucked while the judges deliberate. All the girls grab their drinks and relax on the lounges. Leo immediately grabs a pair of earphones and is ready to fight to stay. Keisha comforts her while she memorises the lyrics. Over on the lounge, Taneesha is upset and over it. She says that she wasn't expecting to be in the Bottom and throught she would be Safe. Shooketh says to her that she shouldn't give up because she's come so far in the competition and needs to keep fighting. Taneesha begins crying and says that she didn't come here to lipsync, she came here to pretty much win every challenge and get that crown and at this point with it being Week 9 and she still hasn't won a challenge, she doesn't see a point in staying when she could be back at home doing much more for herself. Back on the Mainstage, Sophie is declared the Winner of the Challenge with Daisy, Shooketh and Keisha ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Charli is declared Safe leaving Leo and Taneesha in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "After the Afterparty" by Charli XCX. During the lipsync, Taneesha gives cute girly vibes that she lacked in her musical performance and really shines through. Leo pulls out some impressive moves but is knocked down by Taneesha's death drop off the stage which leaves the judges gagging. After the lipsync, Taneesha is declared Safe with Leo Eliminated. Afterwards, Taneesha makes the decision to leave and give Leo her spot in the competition. Everyone is gagged including the judges. In the end, Leo stays while Taneesha Quit's and Sashay's Away. '''6 Queen Remain' Category:Blog posts